Renascer
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: Ela sempre estivera atrás de todos. A partir de agora, caminharia ao seu lado.


Título: Renascer

Gênero: uh... drama? É o que chega mais perto...

Fandom: Beybl... desculpem, Naruto. Força do hábito.

Sinopse: Ela sempre estivera atrás de todos. A partir de agora, caminharia ao seu lado.

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens são propriedade do maligno Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Shinra Tensei.**

Foi tudo veloz demais para que pudesse entender.

A força dele era letal, ela sabia. Desde o começo, seria impossível escapar. Mesmo assim, não esperava que tivesse acabado tão... _rápido_.

Era o único golpe que aquele Pain específico tinha e, em menos de dois minutos de batalha, ela estava no chão. Derrotada, obviamente. Não era nenhuma surpresa, era? Sempre soube que não teria chances. Pain tinha destruído Konoha. Derrotado seus melhores ninjas. E matado Kakashi.

Que esperança a herdeira fracassada do clã Hyuuga poderia ter?

Mas Hinata não se importava. Não mais. Não se pudesse ter ajudado Naruto de alguma forma. Não depois de ter, finalmente, realizado seu principal objetivo.

Pain se aproximou e ela sentiu sua arma lhe atravessar, mas não sentiu dor. Apenas cuspiu mais sangue, enquanto sentia-o se espalhar também pelo se casaco. Era uma sensação estranha, a falta de dor. Talvez fosse porque estava morrendo... gostaria de fechar os olhos, mas não lhe restavam muitas forças para isso. Sua vista estava turva e sem foco, mas a imagem de Naruto, com as mãos presas ao chão por uma estaca negra, parecia ter aderido à sua retina. E sua expressão... vira pelo byakugan sua surpresa quando finalmente se declarara para ele.

"_Eu te amo, Naruto-kun..._"

Como poderia continuar vivendo se não tivesse interferido? Se Pain pretendia matar Naruto, poderia apenas olhar de longe pelo byakugan? Iria vê-lo morrer como se estivesse bem à sua frente, e não fazer nada? Só os covardes não faziam nada. E Hinata já havia sido covarde demais em toda a sua vida.

Se ela morresse para salvar quem amava, isso a redimia de tudo o que já deixara de fazer?

"_Foi você que me salvou de mim mesma."_

Por toda a sua vida, Hinata sentira medo de errar. Medo de ser menos do que os outros. De não ser quem todos esperavam que ela fosse.

E o medo a fazia errar.

Não fora uma boa ninja. Estava longe dos padrões exigidos para um herdeiro do clã Hyuuga. Se esforce, dizia Hiashi; sem esforço você nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum. E então Hinata fingia para si mesma que se esforçava, mas no fundo, sentia tanto medo de tentar e não conseguir, que imaginava sempre se não era melhor que não tentasse. Então vinha Neji: você precisa de mais confiança, lhe instruía. Um ninja que não confia na sua própria força jamais vai ser realmente forte. Mas como ela poderia confiar, quando sabia que não tinha nascido para ser ninja? Onde estava sua força, afinal?

Não fora boa companheira de time. Estava sempre sendo um estorvo, deixando o trabalho com Kiba e Shino. Jamais recebera qualquer reclamação dos dois, que sempre lhe trataram tão bem, apesar da natureza solitária de Shino e do jeito às vezes invasivo de Kiba. Eles eram muito diferentes dela, eram bons amigos, bons ninjas e bons companheiros. Eles tinham confiança nos três como um time. E confiavam nela como boa companheira, mesmo que nunca tivesse dado qualquer motivo para acreditarem nela. Ela desejava ser merecedora disso.

Não fora uma boa aluna também. Não quando só dirigira decepções para sua sensei, que estava sempre disposta a lhe ajudar em tudo o que pudesse. Não quando perdera para Neji de forma tão humilhante em seu primeiro torneio Chuunnin, apesar de todo o apoio que recebera. Não quando se encolhera e se acovardara contra seu pai, depois de tudo o que Kurenai-sensei dissera a ele, que não desistiria de treiná-la, de que um dia Hinata seria uma ninja exemplar. Sentira vergonha de não poder corresponder às expectativas de quem mais acreditara nela.

Mas agora era diferente. Ela estivera disposta a mudar, a se esforçar, a melhorar. Iria mostrar pra todos que podia fazer a diferença, nem que fosse morrendo em batalha. Se ao menos isso salvasse Naruto, ela poderia morrer em paz... Sabendo que, mesmo no último momento, pudera retribuir a pessoa que já a ajudara tantas vezes, mesmo que jamais soubesse disso...

Naruto não podia morrer. Não assim. Não agora. Ele ainda tinha tanta coisa pela frente... salvar Konoha, se tornar Hokage.

Naruto ia mudar o mundo... assim como mudara a ela.

"_Naruto-kun... eu espero... que consiga realizar seus sonhos."_

Seus ferimentos agora ardiam um pouco, e por um instante Hinata achou que estava começando a perder os sentidos. Então era isso? Iria morrer ali... será que sentiriam sua falta? Ela nem sabia ao certo quantas pessoas ainda estavam vivas na vila destruída. Não tinha visto Shino a batalha inteira. Estariam todos bem?

Então o chakra da Kyuubi se libertou e imediatamente todas as suas feridas latejaram com aquela intensidade de energia.

Tonta pela dor repentina e pela pressão de chakra, Hinata não sabia mais o que pensar ou mesmo se estava pensando. Apenas sentia como a área ao redor era pulverizada com a energia de Naruto, ou de Pain, naquela luta retomada de vida ou morte... não conseguia ver quem estava vencendo, mas sabia que Naruto jamais poderia perder.

"_Naruto-kun... todos... vocês vão sobreviver... e vão reconstruir Konoha."_

Uma sombra passou veloz sobre sua cabeça e, de alguma forma, ela sabia que era Naruto levando a luta para longe da vila. Sua energia era gigantesca, pulsante, quase maligna... era diferente do Naruto que ela sempre conheceu, mas ainda assim, sabia que era ele. Hinata o reconheceria em qualquer forma que fosse, afinal.

Pôde distinguir Pain o seguindo. Konoha estaria temporariamente salva. Era só esperar que Naruto vencesse – e ela sabia que ele ia vencer.

"_Você é o futuro Hokage."_

Quando Hinata começou a achar que não aguentaria muito mais, pareciam ter se passado horas. Mas talvez fosse só impressão causada pela ansiedade. Nesse exato momento, Naruto estava lutando contra Pain em algum lugar... e ela não poderia mais ajudá-lo.

Mesmo com pouca lucidez agora, percebeu que algumas pessoas se aproximavam. Quatro delas, um time, provavelmente... seus chakras eram familiares.

Alguém se debruçou sobre ela e então reconheceu o silhueta de Tenten. O time de Gai-sensei... eles não estiveram na guerra, lembrou. Então Neji estava bem. Isso a aliviou um pouco.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Pensou, sentindo a respiração mais pesada a cada segundo _"...faça o seu melhor."_

Foi a última coisa em que pôde pensar antes de apagar.

-&&&-

Quando Hinata começou a recuperar a consciência, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que estranhamente havia muitos chakras ao seu redor.

"_Eu... morri?"_

- Ela ainda não acordou? - Dizia a voz masculina.

- Vai acordar logo – Respondeu outra, dessa vez de uma garota – Só precisa de algum tempo...

Era a voz de Sakura, reconheceu. A dor leve no ponto que a rosada provavelmente curara provou-lhe que continuava viva. Mesmo que não se sentisse muito como tal.

- Neji-nii-san... - Chamou, a voz ainda fraca.

- Hinata-sama! - Ele suspirou, um pouco mais calmo ao vê-la acordada – Finalmente acordou! O que estava pensando ao se meter no meio de uma luta tão perigosa!?

- Neji! - A voz de Tenten o repreendeu – Ela mal acordou e você já está dando bronca? Não dá pra esperar um pouco, não!?

- Hinata-chan, você está bem! Pain é terrível, mas o fogo da juventude a salvou! - Lee comentou, fazendo sua pose de 'nice guy'.

Hinata sorriu levemente. Seu corpo ainda doía um pouco, mas a presença de todos era muito mais reconfortante.

- Lee, o momento é sério – Neji o interrompeu – Naruto ainda está lutando contra Pain e não sabemos quais são as chances dele.

- Ele vai conseguir... - Hinata sussurrou, meio rouca, mas feliz. Encarou o céu acima deles. Todo o resto em volta estava destruído, mas o céu continuava tão azul quanto sempre fora. A cor dos olhos de Naruto. - Eu acredito nele.

Todos a encararam de forma angustiada por um segundo. Então Sakura sorriu, pondo a própria mão em cima da dela com carinho.

- Eu também – Murmurou – Porque é o Naruto.

Hinata sorriu também, sentindo-se mais feliz do que estivera em muito tempo. A situação era caótica, a vila estava destruída, muitos dos seus morreram e ninguém sabia qual era o desfecho final. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de se sentir completa... talvez fosse egoísmo, mas era uma sensação tão rara para ela, que não poderia deixar de desfrutá-la.

Na verdade, Hinata não tinha a sensação de que tudo havia sido destruído, mas sim outra: a sensação de que, a partir daquele dia, a vila renasceria.

E, como ninja de Konoha, ela renasceria ao lado de todos.

FIM

Hnnn... Não gostei.

Pôxa, quando me ocorreu isso ontem parecia TÃO melhor! Malditos momentos de insônia!!Decepcionante... e que fim tosco foi esse, madre mia? Mas fazer o quê, um fic é um fic e aqui está ele sendo publicado!

Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que é uma vergonha estrear no fandom de Naruto com **isso** (Risos)

Reviews?


End file.
